Créeme si te digo
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: La pelea contra Xanxus salió a favor de Tsuna, él ha quedado exhausto y es dejado en su habitación, a solas con Reborn... éste al parecer tiene muchas cosas que decirle... (Shonen ai) Tsuna x Reborn


**Créanme si les digo que tengo muchos fics por terminar, por continuar, por publicar... xDDDD Ya, no es por eso que el título de este pequeño fanfic se llama así kajhgjaka Originalmente iba a ser un drabble, pero de repente ya llevaba 518 palabras... quien sabe con cuantas ha quedado, aunque no llega ni cerca a un One-shot... ya vi, tiene 592 palabras xD**

 **Hace tiempo que quería escribir algo sobre Katekyo Hitman Reborn! , es uno de mis animes preferidos y ahora que lo veo por segunda vez, porque me nació y porque se viene la próxima temporada *-* -Me estoy preparando- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Ya quiero ver de nuevo a Tsuna y a los Vongola! ¡Soy feliz! 3 w 3**

 **En fin, por eso, decidí que ya era hora, y estaré publicando tal vez algunos fics sobre Katekyo Hitman Reborn! sean yaois o BRTOP, cualquiera de las dos me vale, porque me fascinan ambas.**

 **Mi pareja favorita es Gokudera x Tsuna, pero hoy quise escribir sobre Reborn x Tsuna, ya que surgió en mí la inspiración... Espero que les guste ^^**

 **Pronto volveré con más :3**

 **PAREJA: Reborn x Tsuna (Shonen ai)**

* * *

 _ **~**Créeme si te digo...**~**_

Había sido una orden, donde se le había prohibido pelear, sólo tenía que entrenar y convertir en un digno Décimo Vongola al niño que le habían asignado.

Ya había visto una foto y recibido información sobre éste. El niño se veía como un típico estudiante, al cual todos le decían: "Dame-Tsuna" y además, tenía un rostro muy lindo, lleno de ternura, no pudo evitar decirse el Tutor.

Desde el momento en que pudo escuchar su voz reiteró esas palabras en su mente. En especial cuando al fin Tsuna tenía los primeros miembros de su Familia. No podía evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa. Ni tampoco pudo contenerse cuando él mostró el resultado de su entrenamiento en su pelea contra Xanxus, dejando claro, que él era el Décimo Vongola, él y nadie más.

Adoraba las dos facetas del mocoso, su faceta tierna y agradable con todos, y la faceta badass donde era capaz de destrozarle el culo a quien se le pusiera enfrente si era para defender a su Familia.

Ese niño era único, y él, como su tutor personal, se encargaría de pulirlo, tal como se lo había pedido el Noveno.

Después de la batalla, Tsuna cayó desmayado, exhausto, tanto que durmió profundamente.

Fue dejado en su habitación, con la ayuda de Dino y sus subordinados, una vez pudieron salir de la prisión con infrarrojos.

Llevaron a Tsuna a su casa, lo acomodaron en su cama y se despidieron.

Sólo Reborn se quedó a su lado.

Miró al durmiente, y sin afán de despertarlo, se acercó a su rostro y posó su pequeña mano sobre la mejilla del muchacho.

—Lo hiciste bien Tsuna.—lo felicitó mientras el otro seguía respirando pausadamente.

Un poco de malestar se mostró en las facciones infantiles de Reborn.

Se acercó un poco más y juntó su frente con la de su alumno.

Siguió con las manos sobre el rostro del niño, palpando, desde sus mejillas, pasando por su mentón, por la nariz que siempre encontró tan dulce, y siguiendo con la boca, esos hermosos labios… Esos labios que no podía acechar más que lo que ya estaba. Los tocó una y otra vez, hasta que al final acercó los suyos propios. El beso no duró más de unos segundos, y sólo fue un leve contacto, que Tsuna no recordaría al día siguiente, ni tampoco ningún otro día.

—Créeme cuando te digo que te deseo lo mejor, sé que serás un gran Jefe. Me encargaré de prepararte cada día con ese fin, y te ayudaré para que consigas una esposa digna de ti, como la chica que tanto te gusta, como Kyoko. —volvió a producir el contacto con los labios de Tsuna— Pero, créeme también, si te digo que si yo no estuviera maldito y con esta forma, que no dejaría que tuvieras esposa jamás en tu vida, créeme que haría que sólo me miraras a mí… —sonrió con nostalgia— Si yo no tuviera esta forma, serías mío Sawada Tsunayoshi, aunque todos estuvieran en contra, yo te haría mío.

Unas risas se escucharon en el comedor. Ya que Lambo al fin pudo volver a casa, al día siguiente sería la fiesta tan deseada en casa de Yamamoto.

Reborn se levantó, iba a volver a su cama que estaba en la misma habitación de Tsuna, hasta que unos brazos le detuvieron.

—Tsuna…

—Re…born… —dijo entre sueños, volviendo a babear por la comisura de los labios, pero esta vez sosteniendo al pequeño tutor en un cálido abrazo, que tomó al otro por sorpresa. —Gracias… Reborn…

Fueron sus palabras.

El tutor sonrió.

* * *

 **Sí, eso fue todo, ¿cortísimo no? Espero que al menos les haya causado una sonrisa, como a mí el escribirlo ^^**

 **Pronto actualizaré mis otras historias, verán se acerca Navidad y con ello, la comida, la familia, los amigos y mucho anime *-*... kajhghjakjhaja Así, que estoy algo ocupada, ténganme paciencia, volveré ^^**

 **Otra cosa, al fin, con esta historia ¡Llevaré 30 historias publicadas en fanfiction! Agradezco a la página por permitirme compartir mis ideas locas :3 Y agradezco a quienes me siguen y a quienes recién se están uniendo ;)**

 **Bueno, nos leemos ^^**

 **Reviews (?)**


End file.
